


One shots

by DeannaCullen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaCullen/pseuds/DeannaCullen
Summary: This just came to me out of nowhere and I could imagine Jared in this. I haven't used the names though, so you are free to imagine who ever you want :-P





	1. Possessiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me out of nowhere and I could imagine Jared in this. I haven't used the names though, so you are free to imagine who ever you want :-P

He pushed her against the wall, trapping her there with his arms,his eyes shining with anger, breaths coming fast,teeth grinding. Brought his lips near her ears making her nervous and excited at the same time.  
"You are mine and I don't share" The authoritative tone of his voice made her whimper,he could see the want in her eyes.He smirked. Nuzzled her neck with his nose and whispered "Is this turning you on" Hearing that deep sexy voice she could do nothing but nod.  
"Good" saying so he backed away, Strip for me he said. She blushed, looking down, nervously fidgeting with her shirt.  
"If you make me repeat, there will be consequences" Hearing that made her whimper and she started taking off her clothes. She could feel his eyes on her, devouring her like she was his prey and that's how she felt.  
Crawl to me came the next command. She dropped down on her knees, crawling towards him, she could see the effect she was having on him. Even though he appeared to be in control, his breathing was ragged, pupils blown, and the outline of his hard cock in his pants was giving him away. That made her more confident, on reaching him, she nuzzled his clothed cock with her mouth trying to suck it.  
"If you want it, beg"  
She blushed again  
"Please" she whimpered  
"You can do better than that"  
"Please Sir let me suck you. I want to taste you, feel the weight of your cock on my tongue, want to lick every inch of it, want to suck on it so bad. Want you fucking my mouth, choking me with your hard length"  
He took a deep breath to calm himself, he felt as if the words would make him cum right there.  
Go ahead then he said  
Finally she could touch it, she lifted her hands and he stopped her. "Just your mouth baby"


	2. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my brain came up with this in the shower and in this scenario it was Jensen who came to my mind :-P

The cool water felt like heaven on her skin! Summer was driving her crazy, the shower was helping in washing away all the tensions and the heat, making her sigh in relief. She was so lost in enjoying the feel of the water that she didn't hear the lock turning in, until suddenly there was a warm,bare body pressed against her back, hard length poking at her lower back and just as she was about to scream a hand covered her mouth.  
"Shhhh" said a voice, the voice that immediately made her relax. It was his voice, the one who owned her, mind, body,heart and soul.   
"Missed me?" He asked as he uncovered her mouth  
"Yes" her voice sounded desperate even to her ears. He started nuzzling her neck, she moaned and pushed back, trying to get more close, as if such a thing was possible. His hands started moving against her skin, touching, making her burn with desire. His lips started sucking her sensitive neck making her moan. The cool water trailing down her skin couldn't stop her from heating up. His touch always did that to her,he knew her body well. It was like her body was an instrument and he was the only one who could play it. He pushed her against the tiles, finally she got to see him after so long. His eyes were shining with so many emotions, love, desire, longing, lust. She was sure her eyes mirrored those Emotions. Next thing she felt was his lips devouring hers. The kiss was saying so much "Missed you baby, love you so much, tonight I am marking you up" As the kiss became rougher and wilder so did the message " I'll have my way with you tonight and you will love it. Not letting you leave the bed anytime soon"   
And she let him dominate the kiss, giving her consent to everything he had planned for her.  
He pinned her wrists above her head and started moving his lips towards her neck. Kissing, licking, sucking and biting. He was making her crazy and he had just started. He bit her just the way she liked and then soothed the skin that had turned red lovingly. Only he could give her what exactly she wanted. She was aware there would be marks all over her, he always fulfilled his promise and she was looking forward to it. It was going to be a very long night.


	3. Need

Bare skin rubbing against each other, desperate hands moving all over, mapping every inch of the skin, lips ravishing each other, arms entangled, bodies heating up and cool water from the shower descending down on them, doing nothing to soothe the heat. Lust flowing through the veins, the want making them crazy, until they can't take it anymore. He has to have her now.  
His arms hold her up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and then he enters her in one stroke and starts thrusting like his life depends on it. Her lips busy devouring his,  
Rhythmic slapping sounds finally coming to a halt with a moan loud enough to wake up the neighbors, shower glass fogged up,cool water running down the tired but pleased bodies.  
Whispered conversations,a myriad of emotions visible in the eyes, shower turned off, lovingly drying each other off before they go to sleep encased in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda imagined Jensen Ackles as the hot substitute teacher :-P

This has to be the most boring class in the entire universe. She hated the subject because it never made sense to her and the professor would just go on droning Making it very difficult to keep eyes open and pay attention. But today some substitute teacher was coming, she hoped he would make the subject a little bearable at least.  
While she was lost in her thoughts the class suddenly turned silent,and standing in front of her was a version of Adonis. Hair tousled as if he just rolled out of the bed,she suddenly wanted to run her fingers in those blond locks,grip them tight as she pulled him closer and kissed him hard.   
Eyes,a vivid shade of green,so dazzling.  
Pink lips, that looked so inviting, she wanted to suck on them, wanted to know how they would look after hours of kissing. Wanted to feel them move on her skin, wanted them going to places no one has ever been to.  
The skin of his neck looked so inviting, she wanted to put her marks there and maybe get some in return.  
Rolled up sleeves revealing that tanned, muscular skin,she wanted to lick it,taste it,mark it.  
Broad shoulders that she would hold onto as he took her roughly against a wall.  
As he turned to write something on the board,she could see his muscles flexing, making her think of how they would move when he raised his hand to spank her. That thought alone made her moan. Embarrassed she covered it up with a cough.   
His back was so sexy, wait when did backs turn sexy! She wanted to dig her nails in his back while he was over her, moving rhythmically.She would love wrapping her legs around that hot ass and pull him deeper.  
She suddenly wanted to feel his weight against her, wanted to feel that bare skin rubbing against her.  
She was losing it, her cheeks were flushed, heart racing and her panties were completely ruined. Suddenly the Bell Rang and she was broken out of her thoughts. While everyone was in a hurry to just get out of there, she stalled as much as she could. As she was moving towards the door,her wrist was gripped and she was pushed against the wall.  
That movement alone made her heart race. He could feel it. He closed the distance between them, not even air could pass. And suddenly he was kissing her,and he had her hands pinned above her head. His lips sucking onto hers,his tongue asking for entrance and she couldn't do anything but part her lips to allow him in. He was devouring her mouth and she was going crazy. His hard chest was pressing against her soft one,the pressure making her moan in his mouth. The kiss left her breathless. She was shocked at her own submission.  
"Its not very good to fantasize about your teacher and ignore the topic you are supposed to learn" He said mockingly. That voice was enough to turn her on even more. She might just start dripping on the floor if he continued.  
Her cheeks had turned a bright shade of red, she looked down embarrassed.  
"Let's see how well this color suits your other cheeks. My place at 9" He winked at her, pinched her ass and just before walking out of the door turned back and said "If you are late, I'll just have to add to your punishment"   
I won't be late she said nervously.  
He gave her a predatory look and smirked as he said  
"I won't be late,Sir"   
Shit!!! The wait will kill her! Even if it didn't, the night definitely would. What an amazing way to die.


	5. One last time

It was late night but sleep was the farthest thing from their mind. The sexual tension between them so thick that you could cut it with a knife. The urge to reach out and touch each other all over. The desperation to feel the raw passion, the need that made thinking difficult. Hearts beating wildly, eyes gazing, hands moving, at first slow, nervous, but then as if a barrier was broken they become sure, determined. Pulling each other close, breaths intermingling, skin so hot as if lit on fire, the emotions overwhelming making everything fade away. What remained was two bodies, entangled with each other, gasping, moaning, submitting, becoming one.Taking each other to new heights of pleasure and finally relaxing in each other's arms.Sated look on the face,a smile threatening to form as he encased her in his arms.  
For that one night they belonged to each other.


	6. Strangers at the Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda explicit. You have been warned!

The club was filled with people dancing, drinking, grinding against each other. You could smell sweat and sex in the air. He just wanted to have a drink and relax, he made his way over to the bar and ordered himself a drink. With glass in hand, he turned around, just looking and then his eyes met another pair which were blatantly checking him out. He was dressed in tight fuck me jeans (his bestie's words),a tshirt that clung to the right places and a leather jacket. The girl walked over to him.  
"Hi" she said with a smile .  
Hey he said back, eyes never leaving hers.  
There was a moment of silence before she said,lets get straight to the point. Your place or mine?  
He was a bit taken back by the direct question, but he realized he liked her confidence, the "I go for what I want"attitude.  
Mine, he said before they left the club.

 

The moment the door closed behind him, she pushed him and started kissing him while taking his jacket off. The domination was surprisingly turning him on. She stopped for a while just to lift his shirt off and started kissing him back. The kiss was wild, dominating, demanding. Something he had never experienced before and he was liking it. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her close , feeling her all over. Somehow they ended up in his bedroom clothes strewn all over the house.  
He pushed her on the bed, kissing her lips, then moving towards her neck, making her moan. His hands going to her breasts, pressing them, first light and then hard. Her nipples were erect and she was moaning like crazy. He loved those sounds, his lips moved towards are breasts, kissing, licking, tasting the skin till he reached her erect nipple. He immediately took it in mouth sucking on it while his hands played with the other one. She had her hands behind his head, trying to pull him closer. He held the nipple in his teeth lightly and was rewarded with a moan and scratches on the back with her long nails. He continued the lick-suck-bite cycle till the little nub was red and she cried out. He moved onto the other one, meting out similar treatment to the other. When he was satisfied with the way they looked, all red and sore, he moved down, licking and tasting the skin till he reached her navel. He dipped her tongue in it, licking it all around, making her go crazy.  
"Want you please" she begged  
He smirked,"Not so soon baby"  
That pissed her off but she smiled at him lovingly and said " How about switching positions. I need to taste you too"  
He agreed and turn he was on his back.  
"Do you have any ties lying around?"she asked sweetly  
That question made him frown a bit and then he pointed towards the drawers.  
She came back with 2 ties and started kissing him while straddling him. He was so lost in the kiss,it took him a while to realise that he couldn't move his hand. Before he could react, his other hand was being gripped above his head. She had tied his hands to the bedpost.  
He panicked,tugging his hands, trying to open the binds.  
"Hey,hey calm down. Not planning to hurt you dude. We are just going to have fun, promise. And if you want to stop just say so. Okay?"  
He doesn't know why he nodded,why he trusted that stranger. But at that moment her eyes looked reassuring and sincere.

She started kissing him again and those lips gently moved towards his jaw, nipping and sucking. Then towards his neck, she sucked the skin hard, bringing blood to the surface and then soothing it with a lick. He was going to have marks tomorrow that was sure. She moved towards his arm, kissing licking, biting and he was hard as nails, leaking precum. He desperately wanted to thrust into her. She continued licking and tasting the skin moving towards his elbow.  
That made him moan. Holy hell! He didn't know that was an erogenous zone. She did the same to the other arm and he was desperate now. Ready to beg. He wanted to cum so bad, but she was in no mood to give him relief that soon. She continued teasing him. She moved towards his chest, licking, kissing the skin and then she circled his nipple with her tongue, blew air over it, that made him shudder and then he could feel warmth around it. She was sucking on it like crazy, doing exactly what he had done.  
God this chick will kill him tonight! She did the same with the other, moving down towards his navel and then further. Oh yes he thought. But she was moving towards his thigh, not even touching his hard, leaking length.  
He whined and she smiled. "That's what happens when you don't give me what I want" she winked saying so.  
"I am sorry,please, please I wanna cum"  
"You will baby, but patience, I am not done with you yet"  
Guess its going to be a really long night........

He was ready to beg.  
He was leaking continuously , he was ready to do anything at that point when he finally felt her warm breath over the head. Fuck, even that would be enough to make him cum. Suddenly his Cock was being licked from the base till the head, and he moaned,hips rising from the bed. She licked his Cock till it was shining with her saliva, and then finally took the head in her mouth. He moaned in relief. She swirled her tongue around it, while her hands were squeezing his balls gently. It felt like he was in heaven. Suddenly the warmth was gone, he was about to scream when he felt her tongue licking his balls while her hands stroked his hard length. She started sucking his balls and he moaned. He was so close. She sensed that and stopped,he whined pitifully. She straddled him and then started kissing him while rubbing her wet leaky entrance over his hard length. While kissing him she untied his hands and he flipped her in one sudden motion. Pinned her hands above her head and entered her. She moaned at the sensation of being filled.  
"Move" she said and he started thrusting hard and fast,as if punishing her for teasing him. He was literally pounding her in the mattress and she loved it. The weight of his body on her, his chest literally squishing her breasts, his lips biting hers while he was filling her up so good. She wrapped her legs around his ass, trying to get him more close. The thrusts became erratic, both of them panting, they were close and with one last thrust they came together.  
He fell over her exhausted. She liked that.  
They were wrapped in the post coital bliss which was broken by a shrill ringing.  
Hello? He answered,annoyed at being disturbed. "okay I'll be there"  
She was already out of the bed, getting ready.  
"I am sorry, I need to go, Emergency at the hospital"  
"Oh! So you are a doctor?"  
"Yeah and this is awkward, I don't know your name"  
"I don't know yours either Doc" she smiled and left before he could get another word in  
Seems like he would just be jacking off to the memories of this night for the coming months

 

Next morning as he was about to start his rounds his senior called him  
"We have a new resident joining us from today"  
He turned and there she was "Hey Doc" she said and winked  
Maybe his left hand wouldn't need to work much......


	7. Teasing

Finally, his hard cock was at her entrance, rubbing against her wet folds  
After hours of teasing and foreplay that left his claims over every inch of her skin,her nipples sore yet standing erect for his attention, her clit throbbing and pussy leaking like a faucet, he was going to make the ultimate claim and she couldn't wait  
Her lust filled eyes pleaded with him to have mercy on her and take her, but he was making her wait.  
The tip breached her entrance, making her moan,her hips moving on their own accord, her lips clenching trying to pull the head in when he pulled away increasing her desperation.  
"Say it baby. Tell me what do you want, I'll give it to you" She blushed, tried to open her mouth but the words wouldn't come out  
She begged with her eyes, lifted her hips trying to send across the message.  
"Nuh uh. Words,I want your words.  
Do you want me to glide in my hard length slowly, inch by inch, stretching you, opening you up gradually, making you feel it or you want me to just thrust it in, in one go, filling you up completely?  
Those words made her more wet. "Slow.... She whispered. Want to feel every inch of your hard length filling me up. She turned red as soon as those words left her mouth  
"Now, now don't go all shy on me baby. We both know how much of a slut you are for me.  
Saying so he pushed slowly, filling her up, inch by inch, till they couldn't make out where one started and the other ended. He captured her lips with his while his hard length was engulfed by her soft, wet, tight folds forming a snug fit around his thick hard cock.  
While continuing to kiss her, he slowly pulled out till just the tip remained and then in a quick go drove his length inside her making her scream his name in ecstacy.  
He pounded her pussy hard and fast, making her forget everything else, kissing her with every powerful thrust that drove her over the edge. He could feel her clenching around him, kissing him madly, nails digging into his back as she rode out her orgasm with his name on her lips  
That look of pure ecstacy on her face made him lose control and with another powerful thrust, he came inside her, filling her up with his cum. He collapsed on her  
And the Exhausted, sweaty bodies entangled with one other drifted off to sleep finally...


End file.
